Live On Adam Torres
by adamtorresrules88
Summary: It is sets after Cannonball and Honey and Adam is alive! The misfits friendship/Adam and Drew bro time/Clare and Adam friendship/Eli and Adam friendship. I don't own Degrassi, episodes and Characters at all. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is goes to Adam Torres, his Friends and Family. Miss you Adam Torres already. This is a journey of Adam Torres will live on in my 'adamtorresrules88's stories' anyway.**

**Chapter 1: Live on Adam Torres**

The silent always "live on for Adam Torres" is in the hospital. He is suffering from injuring his stomach, right wrist, left foot, face, right hand, right knee, ribs, back and left ankle from his car accident. His best friend "Eli Goldsworthy" just graduated from Degrassi along with Bianca, Fiona, Jake, Mo, Katie and Marisol also too. Eli was at "NYU" and but he return to "Toronto" to take care of Adam's other best friend "Clare Edwards." Who is "battling with cancer" right now. Later that night: Adam comes home from the hospital and "Drew sets up the television for Adam." Adam wants to watch is his "Die Hard" movie anyway. Drew is now getting a glass of "ice water" for Adam with a straw into "Adam's ice water' anyway. "Little bro, it is have you back home already." Drew said. "Big bro, thank you for that okay." Adam said. Adam Torres has to use "a wheelchair" to get around home and school also too. Evenly "Drew" got held back in his Senior year at "Degrassi" and he is still engaged to "Bianca DeSousa." Adam's life it was so wonderful before his "car accident" anyway. Adam wants to be still together "Becky Baker" right now. Becky is a "Christan" like her brother, Clare and Clare's family. Adam's stepdad "Omar Torres" is a 'full-time Lawyer' anyway. That's anyway "Drew's real dad." Adam's real mom "Audra Torres" is a 'full-time stay home mom." That's anyway "Drew's stepmom."

**Please review it. See you for the next chapter "2" gotta to go see ya later.**


	2. beckdam

**Chapter 2: Beckdam**

**Adam's POV:**

Today is my and Becky's year ANN as a boyfriend and girlfriend by the way. I am getting Becky this beautiful Pandora Necklace with a locket along with a picture of her and I are kissing in the front Degrassi and a Bunch of Roses aka Becky's favorite flowers.

**Becky's POV:**

Today is my and Adam's ANN as girlfriend and boyfriend by the way. Well I got Adam is a western buttoned up flannel shirt, movie 'another Die Hard movie,' xbox game, and a big stuffed animal dog by the way okay. Adam is at home resting and recovering from his car accident by the way. Adam is probably in his bedroom by the way. I hope Adam will like his stuff that I got him. Adam and I been going for year now as a couple 'boyfriend and girlfriend.'

**Adam's POV:**

Wow Becky and I did make it through together yay.

* * *

**Author Note: **this chapter is so short and I am sorry I haven't back in august or september. I am sorry. I miss Adam Torres everyday. I had work and stuff to do. I was super busy and now I am back into gear now.


	3. Eladam

Chapter 3: Eladam

**Adam's POV:**

I am still recovering from my car accident right now. I really want to hang out with my girlfriend and friends today. I got the chance to that. Drew is hanging out with Bianca DeSousa. They went to the movies to see 'Grace Unplugged' today now.

**Eli's POV:**

Wow I get to hang out with Adam, my lovely girlfriend Clare and Becky today! Whoa I see Fitz and Vince are out prison it can't be them.

* * *

**Author note: I am sorry its a short chapter. I am busy at work, home, chores and other stuff too. Take Care, adamtorresrules88**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Adam Torres and Clare Edwards 'Cladam'**

**Adam's POV:**

I am stuck in my house from recovering like the stomach flu, cold, fever and stuffing throat also too didn't go to school today at all. I hear something at my front door and I look and I see its one of best friends 'Clare Edwards' oh really. "I am coming and ho your horses okay!"

**Clare's POV:**

"Whoa, Adam why you aren't at school today. I can see that you are so shirtless and just having your boxers on. Just your boxers on, Adam don't play cool with me anymore okay. I bought over some homemade chicken noodle soup from my dad's house that alright, Adam." Clare said: she has a shocking face on her face.

**back to Adam's POV:**

"Clare, thank you your dad's homemade chicken noodle soup okay. Did my little brother **Avery*** followed you to my house today." Adam said: he is happy maybe see his little brother **Avery* **to come back into Adam's so sweet powerful, strong and touch muscle arms. "Well, Adam yes **Avery* **came all the way here with me from Degrassi okay. He was staying at somewhere else besides here, Adam alright. Adam, listen to me for this please. Alrighty, Adam: Avery completely change his body, weight, clothes, height, shoes, beanies, hats, complexed skin, allbity, hand shaking, hugs, highfives, muscles, abs, bodybuilding and finally he is workout now okay. Let me bring Avery out behind me first and looks like you have a **twin* **Avery's sister '**Alexa***' alright. Alexa can stay here to with you, Audra, Omar, Drew and Avery alrighty. Finally your welcome, **Adam Joseph Michael Torres* **and anytime for one more finest day too!

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I am sorry about this time okay. I get busy with stuff I have to get done first. This chapter its return of Avery J. Torres*. Avery is only my 'adamtorresrules88's' original character from "All I Can Do Story" of mine also. Take care, adamtorresrules88**


	5. adianca

**_Chapter 5: For Adam Torres and Bianca DeSousa_**_ 'Adianca'_

**Adam's** **POV:**

Another day at Degrassi High. This past week Bianca DeSousa was calling me names, pushing and shoving me into lockers and on the ground. That's why she is dating my brother Drew anyway I don't like at all. This is so lame a day like this 'Wednesday.' I wish I should stay home today! "Adam, hurry up you need to get school right now." His mom said: is so **'angry'** at something. "I am coming, Ma okay." He said: with a huge smile on his face. When Adam got to the bottom of the stairs and but his mom **stops** him? His mom **feels** his forehead and she said, "Adam, you have a **running fever.** Adam, you look so **pale** on your cheek and you are **staying home** with me all day. You aren't going to school and go back to bed now to stay in bed until I bring you some chicken noodle soup okay. When Adam got into his bedroom and he got undressed of his school outfit for today? Adam puts his school clothes that he on earlier into his hamper for his mom to do laundry. Adam left on his binder 'bandage' around his '**ugly girl breasts**' anyway. Adam puts his white plain t-shirt along with his light grey juicy sweats on his body now.

**Bianca's POV:**

Now I see Drew Torres is walking up towards me just now. Drew starts kissing me on top of my head anyway and he puts his left arm around my left shoulder. Something isn't right with Drew this morning and he looks so drunk from some party.

* * *

**Back at Adam's House; Adam's POV:**

After Adam got into his fresh clean pjs onto his body: he looked on his phone and he sees thats he has like **8 missed calls **and **8 text messages** from **Eli**, **Clare** and **Bianca **too. Adam heard something coming to his bedroom door. It was **his mom** by the way. "Adam, are you in your bed yet. If you aren't in your bed right now and I will give a lot of **SPANKING** on the **butt** okay." His mom said: has a mad face on her face. "I am in bed already, Ma okay. You can come in now alright." He said: has a hugest bright smile on his handsome babyface right now.


End file.
